Miracle of Miracles
by Helena Mira
Summary: It is a true Christmas miracle when the children's maternal grandparents show up for the pageant. This is third story is a trilogy of Christmas miracle stories.


_I do not own these characters and make no profit from their use. This is the third in a trilogy of Christmas miracle stories._

**Miracle of Miracles**

**Prologue**

Two days before Christmas Eve, Professor Harold Everett finally finished correcting his final exams and term papers, calculating the semester grades, and turning them in. He packed up his briefcase and prepared to return home for the long winter break. He wasn't bringing home too much work with him.

After the holiday with the family, he and his new wife Phoebe would be flying off to Hawaii for a belated and much needed honeymoon on the island of Kauai. They had been married for a little more than two and a half months, but had never had more than three consecutive days to themselves. With four children in the house and his own busy career to interfere, especially in the last couple of weeks, they had had very little time to themselves.

He was grateful that his parents had moved up the street from them. They had become actively involved in their lives, helping his young wife to juggle the kids' schedules and giving them what little time that they had been able to have alone as a couple. He still marveled at the way that his new wife and his mother had taken to each other.

He suspected that because Phoebe had grown up in a small village by the sea in the duchy of Cornwall, England where many of her relatives lived in close proximity. She was actually delighted to share her responsibilities and to discuss the various aspects of raising the children with Mother on a daily basis. There was no competition between the two women and that made for a very solid family environment for the kids. It helped to salve his own guilty conscience because he was not there to help her.

Now he would go home and hopefully be able to give her some of the attention that she deserved. School was out for the kids and they were all busy working on a Nativity pageant for Christmas Eve. Additionally, the kids had been spending a lot of time at their grandparents' house. He was beginning to suspect that some kind of secret project was happening up there, but he wasn't curious enough about it to pursue it. At the moment, the only thing that he was interested in doing was returning home to his wife and beginning to make up for his neglect of her for the past couple of weeks.

Once again, he was amazed that he had found, fallen in love with, and married the girl of his dreams. In addition to being a beautiful woman and passionate lover, she was always sweet and understanding. While he knew that many women would have used his frequent absences recently as a means of obtaining flowers, jewelry, and anything else he might have thought to purchase her, his wife only wanted the little notes that he wrote her expressing his love and devotion that he hid in places for her to find.

She was the one who started it by leaving him little love notes in his briefcase in various places so that he might find them at different points in his day. They might be slipped within the pages of lecture notes, or at the end of a meeting presentation. They might be on top or underneath his books and papers. Sometimes she substituted one for a bookmark. The notes were simple, expressing her own affection for him and how much she missed him. He missed her too.

Each night when he came to bed and took her in his arms, he felt regret that he had missed out on the more time that he could have had with her if only he could have come to bed earlier. Half asleep, she would snuggle close and whisper her own feelings of love and how much she missed him. It was something, but not nearly enough to satisfy two lovers who had become accustomed to sharing one another on a nightly basis.

**Homecoming **

When he got into the house, he noticed that things were very quiet. He figured that the family was all up the street at his folks' house. He went upstairs to change so that he could join them and discovered that Phoebe was sound asleep in their bed. It was unusual to find her napping in the middle of the day, but he figured that once and for all, she had crashed after too much activity and too many late nights. She had been very busy. However, he was also hoping that there was another reason for her fatigue. They were trying to get pregnant with their first child and she was now three weeks late. She was still unaware that this was significant, but he was hopeful.

Suddenly feeling weary himself, he turned and closed the door and locked it. Undressing, he tried to get into bed beside her without disturbing her but of course he couldn't. She reached for him as soon as he settled and murmured, "Welcome home."

Kissing her tenderly, he asked, "Before or after?"

"Would I sound greedy if I said both?" she asked, not seductively, but with longing.

"No," he replied. "Not at all. I have missed you too."

He helped her undress and then went about the business of rediscovering her. Despite sleeping by her side each night, he wanted to reacquaint himself with the details of her body, to explore every inch, and reawaken it. Her response was new. She allowed him his pleasure as she gently caressed him, yet she scarcely moved herself. She was still and at peace. As he found those places where he knew that he could arouse her, he lingered. Her soft moans aroused him. Soft as feathers, her fingertips gently moved up and down his back.

Finally, he could bear the suspense no longer and entered her. It was almost as if it were the first time that he was taking her. It had been so long since he had taken the time to slowly and deliberately enjoy her. Yet unlike the first time, she was ready for him and received him gratefully. They slowly moved together, enjoying the leisurely pace of their rhythm before the moment when they peaked together and clung to one another as their passion receded like the ebb of an ocean wave.

Just as their love for one another, their lovemaking had matured and deepened. It was then that Hal realized that for the rest of their lives, for as long as their hearts and souls continued to merge, their physical beings would merge ever more deeply into one another. There were still levels within her that he had yet to discover.

As always, he took her in his arms as they fell asleep together. He knew that it would take days for them to feel satisfied after the long separation, but thanks to the thoughtfulness of his brothers they would have those days. He felt no guilt at the thought of leaving the children behind for three weeks. His greater guilt was that he had left Phoebe essentially alone for the past two weeks. He vowed that this would not happen again. He must fulfill his promise to love, cherish, and protect her always. He would not fall short in this sacred duty again.

Phoebe had fallen asleep again almost as soon as they were done. It didn't matter. They were about to have the time to say everything that they needed and wanted to say. He was amazed that as psychically aware as she was, she had absolutely no idea that she was now carrying within her the wedding gift he had promised her a few months ago.

He had no evidence yet, other than the very strong feeling that he held within his arms not one, but two souls. She sighed with contentment and drowsily whispered of her love for him. Even in sleep, her trust in him was absolute. He felt the tears coming his own eyes and held her just a bit tighter.

He sensed the vulnerability of her present state of being. He wanted nothing painful to touch the lives entrusted to his care. It was time for the gallant knight to protect the lovely lady and her fair maiden again. It was with this final thought fixed in his mind, that he fell asleep as the last of the afternoon sunshine peeked through the window.

**Breaking Fast**

Christmas Eve morning dawned early and everyone was up and ready to begin the final preparations for the big day. Cousin Emmeline had come in the night before and was there to help Phoebe make the family a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon. With all of the activity planned for the day, it was impossible to know what might happen with lunch.

The kids were seated at the table with secrets brimming in their eyes and overflowing with laughter and good cheer. Hal was the last to come down and was thrilled to find everyone enjoying the treat. Even Trelawney, who usually ate like a bird, was devouring a stack of pancakes. There were no dark clouds on their horizon today.

He walked over to his wife who was ladling out another batch of pancakes and grabbing her around the waist, nuzzled her neck. She arched her neck back, letting her soft blonde curls fall down her back. Although a bit startled, she laughed.

"How's my beautiful wife this morning?" he whispered in her ear. "I was disappointed when I woke up and found you missing."

"I needed to get things ready for breakfast," she replied in a voice soft enough so that only he could hear. "I'll make it up to you later."

He kissed her behind the ear and let her get back to her pancakes so they wouldn't burn. As he turned to the family, he noticed that they were all looking at him and smiling. Emmeline was shaking her head.

"Still trying very, very hard?" she asked with a glint of amusement in her eye.

"Every chance I get!" he quipped.

"And how!" said Butch rolling his eyes.

"At least the house hasn't caught fire yet, no need to interrupt the efforts," commented Trelawney. The others laughed, but Hal was in such a good mood that he didn't care.

"If you can't beat 'em," he said laughing at himself. "I guess you gotta join 'em."

Phoebe served up the pancakes and bacon and poured him his coffee.

"What's first on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Cleaning the house," she replied to the groans of the children.

"Well you've been spending so much time up at Grammy and Grampie's, that this place looks like a pig sty. I'm mortified that Cousin Emmeline has seen it as it is. When everyone comes over tonight I want everything spic and span," she declared.

"Yeah," said Prudence. "But we've been . . ."

She didn't get any farther because, Butch who was sitting next to her clapped his hand over her mouth.

"We warned you!" he said.

"I'm sorry," she said repentantly. "I forgot."

"Well, you'd better not forget again," warned Trelawney. "Or there'll be nothing but coal in your stocking for you."

"And I suppose that you've been a model of good behavior, love?" asked Emmeline drily.

Everyone laughed, but the girl just tossed her head and retorted, "Hardly, but I believe that Father Christmas gave up on me years ago. He's never disappointed me yet. At least I'm not in it for the LOOT!"

"Hey!" said Hal. "We've changed our ways."

His father and Phoebe looked at him doubtfully.

"Maybe it's better to say that we're working on it," he amended.

"Well, I sure that Father Christmas will look upon you lot a bit more favorably if you help me clean up," said Phoebe. "There's enough clutter with all the decorations without all the usual mess underneath as well."

"Don't worry, Mom," replied Hal. "We'll all pitch in."

Emmeline smiled. She was glad to see that Hal had come around and was calling Phoebe, Mom. In fact ever since she had walked into the house, she was happy with what she saw. Everything was under control, thanks to Hal's parents who were living up the street. The children were all happy and excited about the big Nativity pageant and all their gifts for one another tomorrow. They might have been able to keep their secret from Hal and Phoebe, but not from her. Hal and Phoebe were ever more deeply in love. And unbeknownst to her, Phoebe was with child.

It was rather amusing that after all the fuss she had made about wanting to have a child of her own, she didn't even realize that it had happened. Trelawney of course had known, but begged Emmeline not to tell her. She knew that Hal suspected, as did his mother, but thought that it would be much better if her sister figured it out for herself. Then she would have the joy of telling everyone. Emmeline had agreed, but not for the reason that Trelawney had asked. The later it was that any announcements were made, the better for them all.

Emmeline had returned home after the marriage nearly three months ago to the disapproval of her aunts and uncles. After all, she had made the elopement possible by aiding and abetting her already errant cousin. While the family knew that the marriage must take place since it was now Phoebe's destiny, they were most displeased that she had taken things into her own hands. However, last night Trelawney had explained to her the real reason why the wedding had to take place when it did. Considering the fuss that the girl had put up when it took place because it had prevented a much larger affair, she realized that this was significant.

"Maisie was waiting," she said. "Both Phoebe and the Professor knew but they didn't know that they knew. The Angel only knew because I told him. But then he realized that he had known, but had not known that he knew. I am now guided by the Angel."

Just as Pastor Jason, Emmeline was awestruck at the psychic power of the child. She didn't even have to ask who Maisie was. It was a nickname for Margaret and there was no doubt in her mind that Phoebe would wish to name her first daughter after her mother. Hal would of course let her choose whatever name she wanted.

"She'll be coming in August," added the child, almost as an afterthought. "A lovely little lioness."

At least, thought Emmeline, a good ten months after the wedding, not to mention a good two months after a birth that would have sent Phoebe rushing to the altar early. She was amused that Aunt Henrietta had not picked up on any of this. In her own casual way, Trelawney explained that the descent happened in November. She dropped the remark as if she were describing an outing in the park. Emmeline was deeply concerned.

"You have told no one of this?" she asked.

"No one," replied Trelawney. "I only told you because I knew that you knew the minute that you saw Phoebe. I have been dying to tell someone, but I know bloody well that I can't tell anyone. It is most definitely not allowed. But you are not 'someone' or 'anyone,' you are Emmeline."

Emmeline realized that the little girl had sensed the approach of an unborn soul. This was no ordinary prescient knowledge. If the family knew, they would do everything in their power to bring her home. She suspected that because of her innocence and almost complete lack of sophistication, her mind was more open to the psychic forces around her. She was also hypersensitive to her sister.

She began to realize that at some point Hal and Phoebe might want to get her out of the house and create a little distance between her and themselves. She could very easily begin to invade their privacy in other ways. Emmeline could think of no one in the family who was more interconnected with the universal consciousness than Trelawney. It was frightening.

Her ability in music came from the same source. No one knew but a few family members, but she had never actually been taught to play the piano. She claimed that when she heard music, she was able to connect it to the music of the spheres. However, she was also able to play classical pieces that she had never heard before. She said that she remembered them. When the depth of her talent became known, she had been quickly taught to read music. However, she really didn't need to. The sheet music was merely a prop to disguise her innate ability.

Because it had been impressed upon her that it was essential that she disguise her special gifts, she had accepted its need. Moving to America had made things easier for her. Now if anyone asked how she could play any given piece, she could say that it was from memory and he would not know any better. However, she needed to be careful not to play too many or too complex pieces "from memory" or the truth would be discovered. And she must be kept away from any teacher or professional musician who would be suspicious.

Emmeline also now realized that Trelawney, Phoebe, and Maisie were under the guardianship of the Angel. The family did not know about Maisie or that she had been ready to come or that she was now present. They knew about Phoebe's fated children, but nothing of the timing or even who they might be. Thus they had expected that Phoebe would come home next summer and present her intended for inspection.

She would then have been married among her people with all the ceremonies and traditions that would have more properly bound Harold Everett to the Figalilly clan. Trelawney would have returned with her to play her part as sister of the bride. At that point, she would be kept in the village. Possession being nine-tenths of the law, and having the child on English soil would have precluded a challenge by Hal to keep her. Just as the American courts supported his claim, the British courts would support the family.

But the elopement had thwarted the plan. So had the transference of custody to Hal's parents, Catherine and Rob. At least as long as the child remained in America. Emmeline had met them last night and instantly liked them. They were strong, solid people. They had taken both Phoebe and Trelawney into their care. Catherine was now in position of mother to them both. And it was clear to her that Phoebe was becoming much more closely connected with the Everetts than Hal with the Figalillys. The family was not going to like this.

Trelawney referred to Catherine as the "good queen." Emmeline knew the significance of that name. Rob was the "wise gentleman," a formidable patriarch to stand up to the men in the family who sought to separate the sisters. They both looked to the Angel for guidance. Emmeline suspected the identity of the Angel, but did not know for certain. There was only one person in their lives who even came close to filling the role. She had contemplated the issue for a long time and had finally concluded that it was best if she did not definitively know. Between the three of them, Trelawney was indeed safe, for now.

Emmeline now found that she herself was caught between the desire of the family to maintain their control, especially over Trelawney, and the needs of her cousins. She was in a very difficult position. As psychic as she was herself, she knew that everything that had transpired so far was in Phoebe's best interest and according to her rewritten destiny. She was also Phoebe's best ally within the family, but was under suspicion for having set the whole scenario in motion by bringing Trelawney to America, rather than recalling Phoebe home almost a year ago. At the moment, she stood accused of tampering with fate. Arguing that there had been other disruptions to the course of their lives that could also have altered the courses of their destinies did no good.

Phoebe's parents' lives had been cut short by an accident of fate. Sheer circumstance had put them on the same road with a drunk driver at the wrong time. However, the situation with Cholmondeley had preceded it and that was, in her view, the greater obstacle to what the family viewed as the proper course of destiny. No one wished to acknowledge that the family had been remiss in protecting the child or that perhaps that trauma had further disturbed the fragile psyche of the little girl. At any rate, it was really this circumstance that had precluded the betrothed marriage.

Only Aunt Agatha had witnessed, albeit vicariously through Francine, the full trauma in the child's mind. But no one regarded her as a credible source since being the romantic that she was, she had heartily endorsed the match between Phoebe and Hal before anyone else. Both she and Aunt Justine now found themselves in the same position with the family as herself because they were seen as helping the sisters.

There were those who argued that Aunt Justine had overstepped her authority when she had given her limited blessing, on behalf of the family, to the marriage. About the only thing going in all their favors right now was the fact that there was disagreement about how things had evolved and what to do about them in the future. As long as they were squabbling among themselves, it was impossible for them to take any kind of effective action.

Allowing Aunt Henrietta to send herself, as family representative and spy had seemed to be a joke to Emmeline at first. However, she trusted Trelawney's prescience regarding her, more so than Phoebe did. If Aunt Henrietta frightened her, there must be good reason. Trelawney had been told to stay close to the good queen and Emmeline knew that she would. Emmeline also suspected that Aunt Henrietta was a decoy. If her somewhat bumbling meddling did not bring the girl home, then someone else might show up who would.

Originally, Emmeline had thought that she would warn Phoebe of the possible difficulties that lay ahead. Now she had decided that she would tell Rob. Rob must know that at any moment he might have to take physical custody of the child to secure her wellbeing. She sensed that they were afraid that she was there to try and take the child away however nothing could be further from the truth. Trelawney needed to be with Phoebe. She was just as certain of that now as she had been a year ago. Once Phoebe left for Hawaii, she intended to assure Rob Everett of her loyalty to her cousin.

The fact that they would all be living in the house together was a very good thing. Nothing would happen to Trelawney while she was in Catherine's care and Rob was making all the important decisions. She did not know why, she only knew that it was so. Phoebe could go off on her honeymoon in two days and enjoy her three weeks alone with husband. It amused Emmeline every time Phoebe referred to that time as "time alone." There was to be a third party along for the ride. She just hoped that she wouldn't give her mother a hard time before they got back.

**Plans For a Holiday**

While the children cleaned the house to Phoebe's satisfaction under the watchful eye of their father, she and Emmeline began to bake and cook. Phoebe outlined the plan for the next two days.

"The children have their Christmas pageant tonight at the local Catholic church," she explained. "It's a joint effort by the four churches from the service project to have a reunion of sorts."

"Will Pastor Jason be there?" asked Emmeline.

"Of course," said Phoebe. "He wouldn't miss it. He knows that you are coming and has promised not to try and avoid you if you want to talk to him."

"Good," said Emmeline. "I do."

"Yes, well," continued Phoebe. "Hal's brothers are arriving at his parents' house this afternoon and the four of them will come together. Rob has promised to lock the liquor cabinet so they won't make fools of themselves at the pageant."

"Right," said Emmeline. "I got an earful from Trelawney about the two 'Cretins' last night."

"I'm sure that you did," replied Phoebe. "She doesn't much care for them."

"That's obvious. Will we see Aunt Henrietta tonight?" asked Emmeline.

"Oh, no," said Phoebe. "All of these religious events make her very uncomfortable. I'm afraid they don't mix well with the occult."

"Good, I really have no desire to see her any more than I have to, even for the entertainment value."

"Well, the entertainment will no doubt come tomorrow when Bob and Ben meet her," said Phoebe. "When we return home tonight, the children will hang their stockings, Catherine and Rob will read some traditional American pieces and then Hal will read the Nativity story from St. Matthew. After that, we will fill the creche with the Christmas figures and it's off to bed for the kids."

"And then Father Christmas comes?"

"Yes," Phoebe grimaced. "The Everetts will go back up to their house and return with the 'loot.' I've been told to expect an onslaught. Apparently the uncles wish to be forgiven for sending Hal and me on the honeymoon so they have made good on their promise to be extra generous."

"Trelawney won't like that," commented Emmeline.

"She most certainly will," replied Phoebe. "She is getting her 'haul' so to speak, in the form of books. A veritable library of American literature that will keep her busy for months."

"And out of trouble," added Emmeline.

"You would be proud of her," said Phoebe. "She has managed to keep herself out of trouble for more than two months. There was an incident where she called one of her teachers a Gorgon, but since then she's behaved herself. The Angel had a sit down with her and she finally realized that she needed to control herself."

"Quite right," said Emmeline. "So what about Christmas day?"

"The children may come down and look in their stockings before church," replied Phoebe. "After church the Everetts will be here for lunch and the opening of the gifts. Aunt Henrietta will come in the afternoon and we'll have an early dinner. Hal and I still have to pack. How long are you planning on staying?"

"I'm not sure," said Emmeline. "Are you sure that it's alright with the Everetts?"

"It's not a problem. Catherine and Rob know all of the routines. They have been around the kids so often that there are no discipline issues," explained Phoebe. "In fact, Hal and Trelawney don't argue nearly as much as they used to. Come to think of it, we haven't had any bickering in a couple of weeks. Just a couple of scathing remarks dropped by Trelawney that Hal chose not to answer."

"Good. Maybe they're both growing up a bit."

In any case, Emmeline was glad to hear it. She was also pleased with the improved behavior in school. The family was very unhappy about the change in custody, but it had obviously been very beneficial for her wayward cousin. Nothing would make her happier than to return to the family and report that all things were well. The reports from Aunt Henrietta were mixed, but most of the bad behavior was reported in the form of personal insults to her. No one took them seriously.

Then perhaps they would be left in peace. Acting without specific cause would raise too many questions about the family from the outside. That would never do. She fully intended to make Phoebe keep her promise that she be godmother of her first child. It was more than just a desire to play an important role in the child's life. She felt that she was needed. She did not know why, but knew that she did not need to know why. She simply needed to know. Even before her birth, she intended to do all she could to keep her goddaughter and her family safe from the vicissitudes of fate.

**The Pageant**

By mid-afternoon, the house was finally in order. It had taken some time because in addition to the usual clutter, there was the Christmas clutter. Phoebe would not let them cut corners and insisted that everything be clean underneath the decorations. She even made them clean and straighten their rooms upstairs. Rob and Catherine would be staying in Hal's and her bedroom down the hall, so she wanted the whole upstairs clean and neat.

They had skipped lunch, but at three, she insisted that they all sit down for a hearty tea. They would get dinner at church after the pageant, which was scheduled for five. All of the kids would need to be there for the set up at four.

Butch was a bit disgruntled about his role. He and his friend, Tim, had decided that because they had helped build the set, they would be on the stage crew again. They were, only Fr. Bob had insisted that they double as shepherds so that they could more unobtrusively move props around. Fr. Bob might be an easy-going sort of a guy, but when he made a decision he stuck by it. Butch and Tim could either perform the roles that he had given them or sit and watch. They reluctantly agreed.

Waldo had also reluctantly agreed to play his role, although Phoebe had had to do a lot of persuading. After he was told, he hid in the basement for a couple of days. Aside from not wanting to be out in public, he knew very well that there were no English sheep dogs in Palestine. He thought that the whole thing was embarrassing. However, Phoebe had finally convinced him to do his part by assuring him that he could stay by Butch.

Prudence was a very pretty angel. She was happy because she was one of four little girls chosen to stand above the stable, each with a placard reading one of the words _"Gloria in excelsis deo." _She was _"Gloria." _

Hal and his good friend Topher were in charge of the lights and sound. The system was much simpler than the one that Hal had previously worked with at the high school, but neither boy wanted to be on stage, so they were happy.

Trelawney was playing the piano accompaniment. She knew all the old Christmas tunes and learned a couple of new ones. The church also owned a Steinway. When she discovered it was out of tune, she insisted that it be tuned. She then scolded Fr. Bob.

"This is a lovely instrument," she said sternly. "The air in here is much too dry to maintain its sound properly. You must get a humidifier to set below it."

Fr. Bob had laughed and said that he would take it into consideration. He did however come back to Phoebe a week later and sheepishly told her that the tuner had told him the same thing.

Phoebe and Catherine had offered to help dress the children backstage, but Phoebe's friend Lois Lenihan, who was the pageant organizer, would have none of it.

"After all the time you spent making the costumes, the least we can do is allow you to see your children and grandchildren wearing them," she informed them.

In fact, Lois and the Columbiettes made sure that all the parents and grandparents could be in the audience. Rob was told the same thing when he offered to take charge of the stage crew. Fr. Bob had cheerfully informed him that it was his job and to enjoy the show. Lois, herself would be out in the audience since Butch's friend Tim was her son, as was Mike, the young man playing Joseph.

At four-thirty, Hal, Phoebe, and Emmeline were able to settle in down front and save seats for the others. When Catherine and Rob entered with their sons, Hal waved them over. As greeting and introductions were made, it became quickly obvious that Ben and Bob were very impressed with Emmeline.

"Phoebe didn't tell us that she had such a lovely cousin," said Ben.

Emmeline was amused. "Well, people often mistake us for sisters."

"I would believe that," replied Bob. "So how long are you planning on staying?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. I've missed my little cousin, Trelawney. I suppose that I'll stay until I wear out my welcome," she replied with a mischievous glance at Phoebe.

"Oh, I doubt you'll wear out your welcome very soon, right Mother?" asked Ben.

"Of course not," said Catherine, equally amused by the boys' interest in the beautiful blonde. "But you two will be leaving tomorrow night, won't you?"

"I could stay around for a couple of extra days," said Bob. "I was thinking that I don't spend nearly enough time with the kids."

"I was thinking the same thing," added Ben. "Besides, you and Dad might want a little help with the kids while Hal and Phoebe are away."

Fortunately, at this point, Trelawney began to play the introduction and the lights went down. Phoebe and Emmeline sat down together, both shaking with mirth.

"Trelawney is the one who's going to have a field day when she sees this," whispered Emmeline.

"Just try to let them down easy," replied Phoebe. She caught her husband's eye and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Despite all the fuss over sets and costumes, the show was really quite simple and well performed. Rather than being a play, it was actually a series of tableaux, each with an accompanying song. Mike made a wonderful Joseph, singing "What Child is This?" in his rich baritone, and Francine was Mary. Mrs. Fowler was there of course, weeping at her daughter's lovely rendition of "Silent Night."

Prudence looked adorable up on the stable roof with a couple of her Sunday school friends. Phoebe had curled her normally pin-straight hair so that the ringlets fell loosely below her halo. She was supposed to be singing a couple of the songs with the other children, but she was too busy smiling and giggling.

Butch and Waldo did their parts well. Butch was happy enough moving props around as each tableau was reconfigured. It made him feel important to take charge at a couple of points and direct the actors into their correct positions. However, Waldo went through the show hanging his head. It was nearly as humiliating as the dog show had been, however this time around, there were no prizes at the end.

**The Miracle**

Lois was standing up in the back of the hall watching the stage when out of the corner of her eye she saw a most amazing sight. Tom and Bernice Williams were standing over by one of the doors watching their grandchildren perform. Since Lois had her finger on the pulse of town gossip, she knew that Bernice had been kicking up a fuss because Hal had refused to let her come into his house or come for Christmas Day with the kids. She was refusing to show any bit of courtesy to Phoebe and because of this the children refused to see her. However, the way she told it, Phoebe had turned them against her.

Unfortunately for Bernice, there was not a single person in town, even Helen's former best friends, who would believe that. Such behavior was completely out of character for Phoebe Everett, but Bernice's resentment of Hal's new wife was totally within character. She hoped that Bernice wasn't there to stir up trouble. Deciding not to take any chances, she made her way over and stood beside them. Both Tom and Bernice had their eyes fixed on the stage. Bernice was looking directly at Prudence and Lois could see tears on her cheeks.

Lois was a firm believer that God was always creating opportunities for right action. She was presently watching her own family disintegrate as her husband divorced her. If she could help bring another family together, she could at least try. Since Bernice had, for all intents and purposes burned her own bridges in town, she had nothing to lose. She didn't care about rumors anyway. There were plenty already in circulation about her divorce.

When the lights came up, she turned to the couple and said pleasantly, "I thought it was you! I don't know if you remember me, but I am Lois Lenihan. Helen was a good friend of mine. Are you here to see the kids?"

"Of course I remember you, Lois," answered Tom. "I believe that you were very close to Helen, at the end."

Bernice now looked at her intently and Lois could see the recognition in her eyes. However she said to her husband, "I think that we should be going."

"If you say so, dear," he replied and they made a quick exit out the door.

Ever determined, Lois followed them out.

"Tom! Bernice! Why don't you stay for a little while? We have refreshments," she said.

"We are not wanted," replied Bernice tersely, glaring at Lois.

"I know that you don't want to believe this," said Lois. "But this is the way that Helen wanted it. Before she came the family was literally falling apart. The kids were out of control and Hal didn't know what to do. You know as well as I do that know that Helen did not want that to happen."

There was silence, but neither Tom nor Bernice moved. They seemed to be faltering. Lois sensed her weakness.

"Don't you at least want to talk to the kids?" she asked as she made one last attempt to get through to her.

"They don't want to talk to us," said Bernice bitterly.

From behind her, Lois heard a sweet voice with its lovely British accent.

"I do. I want to talk to you," said Trelawney, who was standing outside the door her with her hands neatly folded in front of her.

"Why it's little Trelawney," said Tom softly.

"Yes, it is," said the little girl. But she wasn't interested in him.

"Mrs. Williams, why do you make your angel weep?"

The three adults stared at her. Lois wasn't exactly sure of what was going to happen next. She had only heard Mike tell of the child's odd speech.

Tom seemed to know what to say however.

"She does not mean to make her angel weep, little one," he said gently.

But Trelawney was not looking at him. her gaze was fixed on Bernice. It was not a penetrating look. However, it was open and honest. It was the gaze of an innocent child, as sweet and ethereal as a little angel herself. She looked otherworldly in the pale light. Lois realized that she was so thin that it looked as if the slightest wind would blow her away.

"You are sad," she said in her musical voice. "But you do not know you are sad. You are angry, but you are truly not angry."

"Trelawney!"

Lois heard Phoebe's voice behind them. Everyone looked but Trelawney, who was still focused on Bernice, and Bernice who was now focused on the child. Phoebe came out of the door with Pastor Jason. She stood behind her sister and rested her hands on her shoulders. Lois could see that she didn't immediately know who or what the child was looking at because of the backlights from the parking lot. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light and the Williams came into clear view she seemed to flinch. Pastor Jason assumed a protective stance behind the sisters.

Bernice seemed not to have noticed Phoebe's entrance. Her eyes were still fixed on the little girl.

"Angels generally don't weep. Angels are happy," continued Trelawney. "But your angel is sad. She is sad because you are sad. She knows that you are sad, but you don't know that you are sad."

There was silence. As always, Trelawney's pronouncement had stunned everyone. Lois knew that she could say the oddest things and remain unruffled. She realized that in her own gentle way, she had taken control of the situation.

"What should I do, little girl?" asked Bernice. Her tone of voice was no longer harsh, it was wondering.

"You know what to do, but you don't know that you know what to do," she replied.

Bernice looked bewildered, but she was not angry at the girl's answer, which was really not an answer.

"Will you tell me?"

"It is not allowed," said the child. "I cannot tell you what you already know."

Lois could see that Phoebe was growing concerned. Pastor Jason had put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. Although he appeared to have no part in the drama playing out, he nonetheless seemed to have a very important role. His aura projected strength.

"Trelawney," he said gently. "Please give Mrs. Williams some help. It is allowed. It is time for her angel to cease weeping."

"Yes," echoed Trelawney. "It is time."

She looked down and thought. Then she seemed to have come to a decision. She stepped away from her sister and towards Bernice. Taking each of their right hands in hers she drew them together and smiled. She then looked to Pastor Jason who nodded.

"Your angel no longer weeps. She is smiling," she said simply and let go. The two women were clasping hands.

Lois was amazed by what she saw. Phoebe and Bernice looked at each other. Bernice's face was a mask of confusion; Phoebe seemed to be pleading. Lois looked over Phoebe's shoulder and saw that Pastor Jason was praying. Tom was holding his breath as if trying to will his wife to follow through with what the child had started. The only one, who was relaxed, was Trelawney. She stood there smiling. It was the first time that Lois had ever truly understood the meaning of the expression "the simple faith of a child."

It was barely a few minutes that they stood there, but it felt as if time was standing still. Lois could see that Bernice was struggling. Then she took Phoebe in her arms and held her close. Whether out of habit or relief, Phoebe responded and clasped her in her own arms. Trelawney beamed.

"I wish to go inside now," she said cheerfully. "I am most hungry!"

The others ignored her and she went skipping off back to the parish hall as if nothing had happened. Pastor Jason came over to Lois and said, "Why don't we go in too? I think that they have some talking to do before they return to the family."

Lois allowed herself to be led away. As she looked back, she noticed that Tom had put his arms around both women and they were quietly talking to one another.

"What in the hell was that?" she asked Pastor Jason when they got back inside.

He gave her one of his cheery grins.

"There was nothing in hell about it. That was a Christmas miracle."

"Miracle, my ass," she said cynically. "That child is the oddest little creature I've ever seen. You would think that she really does talk to angels."

Pastor Jason quickly sobered up.

"Lois, you must promise me not to tell anyone about what you just saw," he said. "She is a most unusual child. She is highly perceptive and very empathic. Because she was able to read Bernice's true feelings, she was able to get through to her where no one else had been able. Her very innocence broke down the walls of a mother's sorrow and bitterness. And remember that the child has known great grief herself."

"That all makes sense," said Lois. "But what about the affect?"

"Don't forget that our little Trelawney is quite an actress," replied Pastor Jason. "She knows how to make the most of a dramatic moment."

Lois had to be satisfied with that. She most certainly would not mention the scene that she had just witnessed to anyone. Among other things, she doubted that anyone would believe her.

**Epilogue**

The family was laughing and chattering happily after the show. Hal noticed that Phoebe and Trelawney were missing. He had been so busy watching the amusing exchange between his brothers and Emmeline that it was only now that he recalled that when the girl had finished playing she had gotten up and walked directly to the back of the parish hall. Phoebe must have followed her. Now he saw the child skipping happily towards them. She went directly to his older son and took his hand.

"Hal, your mother is smiling," she said brightly.

Hal looked confused and then looked to where she was pointing. Coming in one of the side doors were Phoebe with Bernice and Tom Williams. Bernice had her arm around Phoebe. Hal's face changed from confusion to a smile of his own.

"Both of my mothers are smiling," he said in wonder.

The others turned to look. Prudence's mouth dropped open and Butch looked puzzled.

"I thought Nana hated Mom," he said.

"No one hates anyone on Christmas," answered Trelawney.

Emmeline looked genuinely bewildered. She could sense, however that her cousin was very happy. The children were amazed and Hal seemed to be as mystified as she was. The Everetts were perplexed and Catherine looked concerned. These were obviously Helen's parents. She had heard of Bernice's dislike of Phoebe, but something had clearly changed. Trelawney was looking so pleased with herself that she knew that she must be the one responsible.

The two women finally reached them. No one knew what to say. Finally, Phoebe spoke.

"Children," she said gently. "Don't you have a Christmas hug and kiss for your Nana and Papa?"

Hal made the first move. He gave Bernice a big hug and kiss and then turned to Tom. Butch came forward next and did as he was told. He had that "yuck, I hate when people kiss me" look on his face. Prudence was last. She was uncertain. Bernice put her arm around Phoebe and kissed her on the cheek. Prudence smiled broadly and gave her a big hug and a kiss. She kissed her Papa and then stood back.

"Thank you for loving my Mommy, Nana," she said seriously.

There were tears in Bernice's eyes.

"Prudence, when I saw you on that stage all dressed up as an angel, you looked just like your Mommy did when she was your age and was an angel in a Christmas pageant," she said softly.

For a moment, Prudence looked puzzled, but then she realized something.

"You mean my angel Mommy," she said.

"Yes dear, your angel Mommy," said Bernice.

Prudence looked thoughtful. It was almost possible to see the gears working in her mind as she processed this new information.

"You know," she said. "I have two grandmothers now, a Grammy and a Nana. I guess that means that I can have two Mommies too. I have an angel Mommy and an earth Mommy. Can they both be my real Mommys?"

"Yes, they can, dear," said Bernice. "They certainly can."

While conversation with Prudence had been going on, Hal had made his way over to his wife and put his arm around her. Phoebe leaned against him and it occurred to him that she must be tired. She had not rested all day and had been up early. But he knew that she was happy. Nothing meant more to her than family. He suspected that there were going to be two more for dinner tomorrow.

**The End**

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
